Musei Amigumo
is a chūnin-level shinobi of Tobikakurenai Village's Amigumo clan and a member of Team Mo. Background Even before becoming part of Team Mo, Musei had the goal of becoming a legendary shinobi, allowing his clan one day would be recognized as one of Tobikakurenai's noble clans. During his time at the Academy, Musei refused to serve as a mockery by his colleagues who said that both he and the users of spiders were strange and weird. Still, Musei made few friendships he truly considered relevant. Because they are the Academy's most rejected (disregarding Sokai because he really did not give a damn about that), Musei eventually becoming best friends with Jitetsu who due to the need of his ninjutsu of eat iron-rich foods, he ended becoming more chubby than he should and so was also ignored and mocked by other children. Personality Even appearing to be grumpy and whiny, Musei is patient and companion teenager, always caring about the collective welfare of his team. According to Mo, in Team 6 he is the one who has more predisposed to become a shinobi of great influence in the village. Even as much as misunderstood, Musei not dispersed himself on his goals and always makes decisions based on his desires and goals. When asked by Suiren the reason for his goals being so important to him, Musei responded that even the most insignificant people have desires and fulfill them is a way to show not only to others but to themselves that their existence is significant. Musei would also explain why he wants so much that his clan became one of the noble clans of the village, but was interrupted when Jitetsu stole his food. Appearance Although he is not arrogant, Musei usually seen with a disdainful expression on his face. However, his rectangular glasses, often make him seem to be extremely meticulous and calculating. He has short spiky auburn hair, which grow slightly behind his ears. He also possesses three circular marks on his face (one on the brow and two on the cheeks), which are presently seen in some members of the Amigumo clan. Despite being a chūnin, Musei does not use Tobikakurenai's standard flak jacket, but a gray long-sleeved shirt overlaid by a yellow short-sleeved shirt with the symbol of the Amigumo Clan stamped on its side. Abilities Musei is a high-level shinobi, although he has few shortcomings that need to be improved before he can be promoted to jōnin. According to Shigeki, Musei's ability to create compelling assumptions and his deductive reasoning are much bigger than many of the shinobi who trained with her in ANBU. Besides having been (to the surprise of many for having been trained by Mo Yamakaze) the first shinobi among the of his age to be promoted to chūnin. Nature Transformation Though he prefers to use the techniques of his clan of creating cobwebs and climbing, Musei has the ability to use both Fire and Lightning Release, even though the use of these natural elements is still related to arachnids techniques. He is able to create a small fire that takes the form of a spider, moreover, he can also create smaller spiders from small flames using the same technique and through the Lightning Release, Musei can convert his chakra into electricity and disperse it so on the floor taking the form of cobwebs which, in contact with an opponent, can electrocute it. Summoning Technique Like almost all members of his clan, Musei has the contract with several spiders, although none of them proved to be rational or having personality like others summoned animals as Kinken the Giant Old Snail or the Tigers' Royal Couple. When summoned the spiders are apparently able to communicate only with Musei and although he talk to them normally, what they respond to him is incomprehensible to others who have no contract with spiders. Spider Techniques Musei had the ability to make spider webs by infusing his spit with chakra. These threads were extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. This is because his chakra is constantly flowing through the webs, and is why the threads cannot be cut with normal tools such as kunai. He could use them to bind, trap, or even be used for just sensing enemies. He could also launch by his hands large quantities of a particular web created by his clan that beyond reach large areas, can take forms of nearly indestructible meshes. Stats Trivia * "Musei" (無声) means "silent". * Musei's favourite word is checkmate (王手, Ōte). * Musei wishes to fight someone artful. * Musei's avourite food is mushroom mixed soup while his least favourites are tomatoes. Quotes * (To Jitetsu) "All that these jerks want is that you care with the teasers. You're the kid of the Magnet Ninja Art, right? I doubt you aren't an opponent who worth fighting." * (About dreams) "Won't tell me I'm being cliche, but if there is something that you think deserves to fight for, go ahead. My dreams and goals are what motivate me everyday to look Mo-sensei nagging face and have no desire to sleep. My dreams are my fuel and achieve them is like a spider wich climbs up a wall during a storm." * (To Himitsu Yumekuni) "People call us idiots... I prefer to call us unparalleled."